Soyez heureux
by Destination darkness
Summary: Shiguré se rappelle grâce à quoi les douze purent être enfin heureux, et grâce à qui ils purent être enfin libres... Pas de yaoi mais une dose de angst, bonne lecture !
1. Soyez heureux

**Le mot de l'auteur : fufufu un petit one-shot mignon tout plein ! Enfin ça dépend du point de vue, d'autres diront que je suis vraiment méchante...**

**Disclaïmer : rien ne m'appartient~~~**

**J'espère que vous aimerez, je n'ai vu que l'animé, donc des choses sont peut-être contraires à ce qu'il se passe dans le manga ^^**

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

><p><em>Ce jour là, trente ans après, je m'en souviens encore, il reste gravé dans ma mémoire, comme un souvenir heureux mais également triste, non pas triste, horrible. Mais ce sont ces souvenirs faits de douleurs et de joies qui ont faits ce que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi j'aime à m'en rappeler, revoir les événements qui se sont déroulés, ce jour là...<em>

Mois de janvier, jour de pluie, matinée normale, identique aux précédentes. En fin de matinée, le téléphone de la maison retentit, Thoru se précipite pour décrocher pendant que nous restons dans la cuisine. Si elle s'est précipitée, c'est à cause d'un certain Kyo qui avait disparut quelques heures auparavant. Nous étions restés là, nous ne nous inquiétions pas, après tout il reviendra quand il aura faim, comme je le dis si souvent. Cependant, elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Je ne le sus que plus tard.

L'appel venait du manoir, on nous demander de venir tout de suite, avec Thoru. Nous étions donc partis,

appréhendant légèrement, comme à chaque fois, notre arrivée.

Un domestique nous conduisit jusqu'à la demeure principale, puis nous demanda de rester dans la « chambre blanche », une pièce utilisée pour les décès, on laissait le corps du mort quelques heures, et ses proches venaient le voir, une sorte de cérémonie d'adieu, en somme. D'ici, on pouvait voir par une vitre une petite cour, et de l'autre coté, une autre pièce, la « chambre noire », la pièce d'Aquito, il y restait presque toujours, le noir, c'était sûrement sa couleur préférée, et aussi celle qui lui correspondait le mieux.

En entrant, nous vîmes tous les autres maudits, excepté Kyo, nous étions tous là. Après quelques secondes de silence, les questions fusèrent, presque en même temps, « Que faisons nous là ? » « Il se passe quelques chose ? » « Vous avez vu Aquito ? ». Pas un ne demanda où était Kyo.

Comprenant que personne ne savait rien, nous décidâmes de rester là et d'attendre.

L'attente ne fût d'ailleurs pas longue, car dans la chambre noire, en face, Aquito s'était manifesté, il s'était assis sur la fenêtre, nous tournant a moitié le dos, il devait être là depuis le début.

A ce moment là, la même incompréhension se lisait sur tous nos visages. Un court moment après, la porte de la chambre noire s'ouvrît et laissa passer Kyo. Il était vêtu d'un simple kimono noir et faisait face à Aquito.

Encore une fois, la surprise, que faisait le chat avec le dieu ? Puis, une autre question, nous avions entendus la porte se refermer, comment ? Hatori nous expliqua alors qu'il y avait des micros entre les deux pièces. Je parierai n'importe quoi qu'Akito voulait entendre les pleurs des proches des défunts. Effrayant.

Nous décidâmes donc de nous taire, et d'attendre la suite. De l'autre coté, les deux restaient face à face, puis Akito esquissa un sourire, le sourire qu'il faisait quand il torturait quelqu'un, le sourire qui nous faisait tous trembler. Kyo n'avait pas cillé, immobile en face de lui, un masque de défi, d'impatience, d'appréhension et légèrement de peur sur le visage. C'était sûrement la minute qui m'avait parut la plus longue de toute ma vie. Nous attendions tous la suite, étrangement hypnotisés par les deux hommes.

Puis la voix moqueuse d'Akito s'éleva des hauts parleurs « Alors, que choisit tu, monstre ? » Mon regard se dirigea vers le chat, qui répondit d'une voix décidée « Je veux les libérés, je veux mourir. » Cette phrase nous laissa pantelants, presque ébahis, malgré que nous ne savions pas de quoi il parlait.

Le sourire d'Akito disparut, laissant place à une expression contrariée, presque menaçante. « Tu sais que tu mourra par la douleur, leurs vies en valent elles vraiment la peine ? Ils t'ont toujours blessé, humilié, traîné dans la boue. » Son ton s'était fait plus dur, il avait presque crié la fin de la phrase. Pourtant, Kyo ne bougeait toujours pas, son expression ne montrait plus qu'un seul sentiment, la volonté.

«Très bien, alors meurs, puisque tu le veux, meurs pour ces maudits.»

A ce moment là, nous avions fait le lien entre tous ces événements, il voulait nous libérés, nous les douze maudits. Comment ?, je ne le savais pas, et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir.

Kyo fit son premier mouvement depuis son arrivée, il leva sa main et la mit contre son visage, devant ses yeux. La pluie battit plus fort contre les vitres, l'orage gronda plus fort, un éclair nous fit sursauté. Akito, qui s'était relevé, se recula, une silhouette apparut devant Kyo. La forme qu'il prenait quand on enlevait son bracelet. Le monstre souriait, un sourire effrayant, sadique, à la limite de la perversion. Il leva son bras vers Kyo, à quelques centimètres de son visage, et celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui, si fort qu'une fissure apparut dessus et que Kyo grimaça de douleur. Il glissa jusqu'au sol, une sorte de fil lumineux était apparut entre lui et le monstre, d'autres partaient de chacun des douze, étaient reliés a lui et se terminés à d'autres endroits dans la chambre noire.

Kyo hurla, de douleur, elle transparaissait tellement dans sa voix que nous avions l'impression de la ressentir nous aussi. Thoru s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur son visage. Nous regardions Kyo, il souffrait, criait, et des formes apparurent au bout des fils lumineux, les formes des douze signes. Puis les fils se brisèrent, les animaux partirent, vers le ciel, libres. Je me sentais léger, libre moi aussi.

Kyo s'effondra.

Nous le savions, les esprits des douze signes nous avaient quittés, et nous fixions le corps inerte de Kyo, mort.

Thoru s'était relevée, nous nous étions précipités dans le chambre noire, Thoru et Momiji pleuraient, Yuki consolait celle qu'il aimait, la serrant dans ses bras, pour la première fois. Hatori avait trouvé un papier sur Kyo, quelques phrases, écrites de sa main.

Aujourd'hui encore, je peux voir distinctement chacun des mots qui y figuraient :

_« Si vous lisez ces mots, je doit être mort._

_C'est terminé maintenant, les esprit des 12 signes sont libérés, vous êtes libérés. _

_Soyez heureux, vivez, aimez autant vous le voulez, soyez heureux, sinon mon sacrifice n'aura servit a rien,_

_ adieu. »_

Aujourd'hui encore, je peux entendre les sanglots de quelques personnes. Le visage mort de Kyo m'avait marqué, il était mort de douleur, mais il souriait, un sourire heureux et sincère qu'il n'utilisait que de rares fois. Akito, lui, était également mort, suicidé quelques heures après. Il n'avait sûrement pas supporté de voir ses maudits libres et son statut de Dieu supprimé.

Les nuits suivantes, Thoru se réveilla souvent en hurlant, elle revoyait Kyo se tordre de douleur, devant ses yeux, puis mourir.

Enfin, le sacrifice de Kyo n'avait pas était inutile, comme il le désirait, les maudits purent vivre libres et comme ils l'espérait, ils purent aimer...


	2. réponses reviews

A Malys,

Merci pour ta review, tu es la première à m'en laissée une T_T  
>Les phrases du haut sont bien les pensées de Shiguré, et les quelques lignes du bas, mais je pense que tu l'as deviné, c'est la lettre laissée par Kyo.<p>

Vraiment merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Peut-être à bientôt, Emie.

A lilika397

yay, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait tout de même plus,c'est vrai qu'il faudrait que j'essaye de le reprendre...même si pour l'instant je suis un peu débordée xD  
>J'en profite pour te remercier pour ta review sur «Sur fond de coucher de soleil», le «Nan je rigole», je le prends comment ? ^^<br>En passant, tu ne voudrai pas t'inscrire ? Ce serait plus simple pour t'inonder de remerciement xDD !

Encore merci !  
>A bientôt !<p> 


End file.
